Forever Young
by brina1077
Summary: Ryan and Marissa cannot seem to ever be done with eachother, no matter the circumstances.  Takes place in season three after the senior prom...what if things had gone differently from there? My take on what should have happened in the following seasons.
1. Chapter 1

'Forever Young'

**Chapter 1:**

_Set in season 3 when Marissa found Volchok cheating on her and how I would've written the storyline from there_

Marissa's P.O.V

Marissa sat at one of the tables alone, watching all the happy couples dancing, completely unaware that someones world only a couple feet away from them was crashing and burning

"_What did you think, that you could dress your bad boy up and bring him to prom to show your friends how cool you are?"_

Who was she kidding? Volchok wasn't that guy, who acted tough but inside was a sweet guy who she thought she brought out. Volchok was Volchok, inside and out. He wasn't that guy who loved her and wanted her safe and would do anything for her. That ship had sailed months ago.

Her eyes swam across the room for drinks. Bingo. On a table by drinks was an unopened bottle of pure vodka, something to ease the pain. She stood up and began to walk over to the bottle when the song changed and she stopped abruptly

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for awhile. Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies, hoping for the best but expecting the worse…._

Memories flooded her mind, memories that made her want to smile and cry at the same time

"_My life just doesn't work without you" She said. He laughed pulling her closer "Because it always goes so smooth when we're together"_

Ryan's P.O.V

"Look, I'm sorry, this was really fun but I seriously have to go, my mom called and well when my mom calls, the baby calls" Theresa said

"No, I get it, but we should hang again, this was really fun" Ryan smiled, leaning in for an awkward hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You should check on Marissa, she's taking it pretty hard"

"Yeah, I think I will" he said

"_you're __nothing__ like him" _

Ryan sat in the same spot after Theresa left for about 15 minutes, contemplating on what he should in terms of comforting Marissa. He had to be gentle with her at this state, sending her the wrong messages would do the complete opposite of helping her wounded heart. He kept thinking the worst. What if she was in the bathroom right now, alone, drinking herself numb, or worse. The last time she caught her boyfriend cheating on her….

"_I didn't want to kill myself, I just wanted to escape"_

An escape… No, Marissa has grown since then, and Marissa hadn't loved Volchok, had she? She couldn't have, could she? _Stop_. How had he come back to this, constantly worrying about Marissa? They were barely even friends. He finally decided to get up, he would find Marissa and let her know that he was there if she needed him, when he heard those familiar lyrics.

_Let's dance in style let's dance for awhile, heaven can wait we're only watching the skies. Hoping for the best but expecting the worse…._

So many memories he'd tucked away swam through his mind, of how he fell for Marissa Cooper in the first place. He looked up to see Marissa with the same look of being caught off guard, and deep in thought. She glanced over to him and their eyes met.

Marissa's P.O.V

She turned around and saw him. Her eyes met his bright blue eyes. A nervous smile crept up on her face, as did on his, as he slowly walked over to her, while she did the same.

"Hey"

"Hey" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "The timing's great huh?" Marissa said laughing nervously

"Yeah," he said laughing nervously too "so uh, do you wanna dance?" he said, scratching behind his ear. She just smiled and composed her expression of pure excitement

"I would love to" She smiled as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, placing his hands on her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck.

Ryan's P.O.V

"So uh, do you wanna dance?" he blurted. It was their song; even if they weren't together they had to dance to it at their senior prom. He watched her cautiously, waiting for a reply. Was this too much? Should he have just talked to her instead? But he watched the corners of her mouth turn up

"I would love to" Ryan exhaled, realizing he'd been holding his breath. He gradually took her hand and led her to the dance floor, placing his hands on her waist while she wrapped her hands around his neck. They swayed back and forth for awhile, avoiding eye contact when Ryan finally broke the silence

"So, how are you? I mean, are you okay?"

"Honestly," she hesitated "I'm glad you caught me, I think if you hadn't I would've done something stupid" she said nodding towards the bottle

"I'm glad I caught you too" Ryan said, adding "Plus, I just want you to know that I'm here, if you need anything, I'm glad we can talk as friends"

Marissa's P.O.V

_Friends_

It was like a slap in the face. That's all her and Ryan would be. All they could be, right?

"Yeah, right," she said looking down "I missed that, hanging out as friends. Well, I guess we never really did..." she said frowning "but, we're seniors, almost college freshman, we are practically adults. Who's to say we can't try again, and make it work this time?" she said smiling

"Oh yeah, who knows, maybe we'll be best friends?" Ryan said, now smiling too "But don't tell Seth"

"Oooh, don't tell Summer either, she will kill you to keep her spot" Marissa said laughing, with Ryan joining in

Summer's P.O.V

Summers head was pounding, she knew she had to say something to Cohen, while he was babbling away, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hold up Cohen, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she said gesturing toward Ryan and Marissa, dancing and laughing together

"But what about Volchok-"

"He's an ass" Summer said, cutting him off "But Theresa-" she started

"Left for the baby" Seth finished "Leaving Ryan and Marissa…" he said pondering this "huh, well this night is ending quite well" Seth said smiling as he put his arm around summer, walking away


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Marissa's P.O.V

Marissa scanned the courtyard, tray in hand for a place to sit. With all this time she had been skipping school and wasting time with Volchok she had kind of left life at Harbor behind, which meant she had close to no friends there. She was about to turn around and throw out her lunch when she saw Ryan sitting at a table alone eating lunch while reading. Without thinking she walked over to his table.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Ryan looked up startled,

"Uh, yeah, no go ahead" he said moving his bag "I haven't seen you for a while, at school"

"I know it's kind of weird to be back, starting with the fact that I have no friends here" she said

"That's not true" he said and she looked up starting to smile "You have Summer and Seth" he said smiling playfully

"Thanks a lot" she said throwing a fry at him

"Hey, maybe you'd have more friends if you wouldn't throw food at them" he said throwing a carrot at her

"Who says I want to be friends?" she said throwing another fry at him

"Oh, well maybe you should leave then" he said smiling and Marissa laughed and lightly shoved him

Summer's P.O.V

"Hey Ryan," Summer greeted "and Marissa?" she said as she came in to view "hey Coop! It's nice to see you here again!" she said "What's on your shirt?"

"A carrot" she said shooting Ryan a look as he just smiled and turned to Seth

"Hey man" he said waving to Seth

"I'm just going to ignore that" Summer said looking at the two of them again

"I am starving" Seth said walking in about to sit down "Hey Marissa, nice to see you again" Seth said taking a bite out of his burger.

"Hey Seth can you come with me back to the salad bar I need help getting, salad" she said grabbing Seth

"But I'm eating" he protested

"It will only be a second" she said giving him a look "be right back guys," she said smiling "come on Cohen" she said turning to Seth

"What's going on I'm hungry" Seth said once they were out of earshot

"Cohen, try to think of other things than your stomach for like 5 seconds, are you not noticing Ryan and Marissa?" Summer said nodding towards the two. He looked over at them.

"What about them?" he said

"God Cohen you are so oblivious sometimes, they haven't been able to hold a conversation for more than 5 minutes a couple weeks ago and now they're all laughing, throwing food at each other and like friendly, I mean it's sweet but Ryan and Marissa friends, it's-"

"Weird" Seth finished now seeing what she was talking about

"Plus, it will never last, it never does" she said

"Well, who knows, they're older, going to college, anything is possible" Seth said, obviously not convinced "but you know it wouldn't be so bad if they were together again" Seth said "with you and me having our issues sorted out, and Volchok gone I don't know, like I said before, anything's possible" Seth said again

"I feel déjà vu of last year" Summer said "come on, I think they're getting suspicious, let's go"

Ryan's P.O.V

"That was, weird" Marissa said watching Summer and Seth quickly leave

"Well normal has never really been their strong suit in their relationship" Ryan said shrugging as he ate a French fry

"So how've you been?" Ryan said looking up at Marissa

"God, I feel like I've been talking about myself all the time, not really in the mood to talk about my depressing life. How about you? What is up in the life of Ryan Atwood?" Marissa said "You and Theresa seemed pretty happy at prom, is anything happening there?" she prodded

"Me and Theresa? I don't really know, she had to leave for the baby, but we are going to hang out later so maybe I honestly don't know what's going to happen…" He said

"Well do you think it was like fate? That you just so happened to see her at the airport that exact day and time?" she asked

"Well, Kirsten saw her so I don't know, maybe?"_ Do think it was fate that our song just so happened to play that exact time that Volchok and Theresa both left?_ He thought

"Well a lot of that has-" but she was cut off by the bell

"What?" Ryan said

"Oh never mind" Marissa said picking up her purse "I have to get to class, see you later then?" she said

"Yeah, I guess, bye" he said still deep in thought

"See ya"

Marissa's P.O.V

_Later that day_

"Come on, come on! Start" Marissa said as she turned the key again

"You need at ride?"

"Oh I-" but she stopped "What are you doing here Volchok"

"It's Volchok now?" he said, but then shook it off "Look we need to talk sooner or later"

"No, we really don't" Marissa said turning the key again

"Hey, Marissa" and Marissa couldn't have been happier to hear his voice

"Hey Ryan, can I have a ride?" Marissa said giving one last bitter glance at Volchok

"Yeah sure" Ryan said looking at Volchok "why don't you just get out of here"

"I should've guessed you would be with him once I was gone" Volchok said glancing at Ryan then back at her

"Come on lets go" Ryan said to Marissa, "and you" Ryan said walking back up to Volchok "just stay away from her" he said inches away from his face, then he turned around and walked up to the car

"Thanks" she said once they were driving "I never want to see him again"

"You shouldn't have to" Ryan said looking ahead at the road, obviously still cooling down

"Yeah but I guess I will have to eventually" Marissa said

"Yeah, but that eventually is only when you're ready, if he's bothering you or anything, just let me know" Ryan said turning to her, Marissa faced the window, biting back a smile

Ryan's P.O.V

Ryan wanted to kick Volchoks ass so much, the only thing that was holding him back was the girl sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

As they pulled into Marissa's driveway he thought he heard Marissa sigh

"Well this is me" she said smiling, getting out of the car. Ryan was about to pull out of the driveway when he heard her voice again

"Ryan?" he turned to see her by his window "Thanks again, for everything" she said smiling warmly

Ryan returned the smile "Any time" and he drove away.

The entire ride home he kept thinking of her, at lunch, in the car, her smile

"_I should've guessed you would be with him once I was gone"_

"Hey buddy, are you going to move the car or should I park in the neighbor's driveway?" Seth said, pulling him back to reality

"Oh yeah, sorry" Ryan said, switching gears and moving aside for Seth to pull in.

"What were you thinking about?" he said once they were inside "you've been spacing out a lot lately"

"Have I?" Ryan said, trying to act oblivious

"Thinking of Marissa perhaps?" Seth prodded

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I saw you guys at prom, and you were acting pretty chummy at lunch, and I'm pretty sure I saw you give her a ride home today, come on dude you can tell me, I am all team Ryan and Marissa" he said

"I gave her a ride because her car wouldn't start and then Volchok…" he sighed, he had almost forgotten about him, but now he was angry again. "God sometimes I just want to kick his ass so much"

"Huh, weird, it seems you always have these flashes of the old Ryan Atwood whenever you're with Marissa" Seth said

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ryan said, now he was reminded of all the reasons why they had broken up multiple times. "Damn I almost forgot, I was supposed to call Theresa"

"Theresa? I could've sworn we were talking about Marissa, is it on or what?" Seth said

"Nothing is going on, we can't get into that again" Ryan said shaking his head "where's the phone?"

"In the living room but Ryan we still need to talk about this-"

"Yeah, yeah sure" Ryan said, cutting off Seth while dialing Theresa's number "Hey, Theresa, sorry I didn't call you, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?" he said into the phone walking away

"Huh, I bring up Marissa and he goes to call Theresa…weird" Seth said shaking his head


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Marissa's P.O.V

Marissa sat in her room watching the TV without sound. Things were different between her and Ryan, they were _friends_, as weird as it was.

She glanced down to her ringing cell phone. The screen lit up to say "Kevin calling" I have to change that to Volchok she noted.

She let it go to voicemail again, her screen now saying "6 missed calls 0 unknown" She knew they had to talk, but it all depended on whether she had the courage to pick up the phone.

_Ring Ring_

"Are you ever going to stop?" she said, finally picking up

"Marissa you know we can't just leave things the way they were, we need to talk."

"Okay, talk. Tell me you're sorry, that it'll never happen again. Tell me how you wish you could go back to the way we were, believe me I've heard it all, so you're going to have to get really creative."

"Not on the phone, in person. I know you're mad, but just give me one last chance to talk, I mean explain." He said his voice softer now.

"Why should I? Why should I give you anything? Because you've done so much for me?" Marissa said, raising her voice, now getting tears in her eyes.

"Please, just think about it and come over whenever if you decide to talk. You know where I am"

"Don't hold your breath." She said, snapping her phone shut.

Tears streamed down her now wet cheeks. She needed to talk to someone. With that she dialed Summers number.

_Hi it's summer. I'm not here right now, you know what to do_

_With Seth_ she thought.

She thought and realized she didn't really have anyone else to talk to besides…. Well it was probably okay since they were friends now…

She hopped off the bed and set out to the Cohens house.

Ryan's P.O.V

"So you admit it," Ryan said popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth "my dancing has gotten better"

"I didn't say that, I said that you didn't step on my foot this time at prom, that's completely different!" Theresa said smiling

"Whatever, it means what I want it to mean" Ryan said returning her grin

"but you have changed" she continued, her voice growing more serious "the Ryan I knew would've gotten in a fight with that guy at prom" she said "and I'm guessing you still want to"

"Nah" he said, Theresa giving him a look "well I didn't" he said smiling

"_You really wanted to hit him" she said "nah" she still looked at him "well I didn't hit him, and I think that's the most important part" he said smiling "yeah, it is"_

"Ryan?" Theresa said waving her hand in front of his face

"What?" he said breaking out of his trance.

"I said I'm proud of you, who you've become"

"_I'm proud of you"_ he blinked

"Thanks" he smiled, but she was just looking at him, leaning in. Their faces were inches away when they were interrupted by the shrill sound of the doorbell.

He let out a sigh "hold on be right back" he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door, answering it. "Marissa?"

"Hey" she said nervously "can I um, come in, I tried Summer and she wasn't there and I really need to talk to someone"

"Um I don't know I was-"

"Ryan who's at the doo- oh hey Marissa" Theresa said walking next to Ryan "how are you doing?"

"I guess I've been better" she said truthfully

"Oh, that's the popcorn, I'll be back" Theresa said waving to Marissa

"Yeah, I uh better go too" Marissa said, realizing what was going on

"No, wait; what did you need to talk about?" Ryan asked

"Oh it's not important; I actually have to go meet Kevin anyways so-"

"Volchok? You're still talking to him? I thought you said you never wanted to see him again!" Ryan said now getting angry

"He called me; he said he wants to talk. You know closure, or I don't know explanations" she shrugged

"So you're just going to go back to him? After everything he's done to you?" Ryan said, his voice getting louder

"Well it's pretty obvious that I'm not wanted here so yeah I am!" Marissa yelled back, storming off.

Ryan exhaled and slammed the door

"Movies starting" Theresa yelled. With one glance at Marissa's fading figure he called back "Right behind you"

Marissa's P.O.V

She walked into Volchoks driveway and knocked on the door.

"Marissa?" he said "good thing you got here I was about to pass out" he said smiling, she just stared at him "From… holding my… breath?" he said slowly

"How can you make jokes after everything you've done to me?" she said walking in

"You don't get it" he said getting mad as well "when I was there I didn't fit!"

"you poor thing" she said bitterly

"No, what I mean is I saw that I didn't fit in your life, and what I took away from you" he said

"Oh, so you were doing the honorable thing? Letting me go easy? Clean break is that it?"

"No I just saw how bad I stuck out in your life and it you know sucked" he said "and I guess I just wanted to get away but she wasn't you, I don't know you're different. All I know is I like you. A lot." He said

Marissa was speechless. She never thought he could open up like this.

"I-" she started but stopped

"Marissa, I know how I lucky I am to have you, how lucky I was." He said looking down "I just want to start over" and he started leaning in, Marissa just stood there processing everything he just said, but he continued to lean in and he kissed her. And she kissed him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Marissa's P.O.V

Marissa shivered as her fingers shakily dialed the number of the only person she knew would help

"Marissa?" Hearing Ryan's voice sent a wave of relief through her

"Ryan-" she said, taking in a shaky breath tears evident in her voice

"Marissa, what's going on?"

"I know you must be mad at me, but can you- can you come get me, please?" she said, not able to explain

"Yeah sure, where are you?"

"I'm at the bus stop, but I-I can't-"

"Which one?"

"The one on 52nd the one-"

"The one by Volchoks" Ryan said, his tone changing "yeah, I'll be there soon, just stay there"

Ryan's P.O.V

"Who was that? Asked Theresa

"Oh, that was Marissa, um-" Ryan said picking up his car keys "This was really fun, but I kind of have to go"

"Right, of course. One call from Marissa and you're gone"

"Not it's not that, it's- well she's in trouble and she needs help I have to go" he said putting his shoes on "look Marissa and I, nothing is happening but I can't just leave her she's in trouble."

"It's fine, just go, but know that I won't be here when you get back" Theresa said

"Oh come on Ter, don't do this, not now"

"It will always be Marissa for you, and no one can change that,"

"She will always be the first girl I fell for but-"

"The first girl you loved" Theresa said slowly, shaking her head

"No wait Theresa that's not what I meant" he said with desperation in his voice

"Except it is" Theresa said "Look, just go. Marissa needs help" she said closing the door behind her

Ryan looked at Theresa, then at the car keys in his hand and thought of Marissa on the phone. With one last look at Theresa's leaving figure he hopped into the Range Rover heading to the bus stop on 52nd

Marissa's P.O.V

Marissa sat at the bus stop, shivering, wishing she'd grabbed her coat when she left Volchoks, although the weather wasn't necessarily her first priority when she left she laughed to herself bitterly. She felt the spot where he'd slapped her, it was red and swelling, with a scratch she felt by her eye where his nail had hit. This feeling was all too familiar to her, but she couldn't hide this from Ryan this time. He would know as soon as he saw her face, she'd have to tell the entire story.

She shivered again when a pair of bright headlights shone in her eyes.

Ryan's P.O.V

He pulled in and saw her.

Her hair was messy, she was wearing jeans and only a tank top, but what shocked him the most was when she stepped in the light and he saw her face. Her eyes were wet and red from crying, and wide with fear. Her left cheekbone was red and swollen with a scratch right above it. His knuckles tightened around the steering wheel. When Marissa didn't move he got out of the car and pulled her into a hug.

Marissa's P.O.V

Once in his arms, she lost it and she broke down crying. Ryan didn't say anything, he just let her cry, rubbing her back. She was finally in the place she felt safe.

"Come on, let's go" he said, still keeping one arm around her as she walked to the car. Ryan didn't ask what happened the entire car ride home, because she knew he knew she wasn't ready to talk.

Ryan's P.O.V

They had been driving for a couple minutes in silence when Ryan broke the silence

"So, um, where do you want to go? Home?" Ryan asked

"No, not home, I can't-" she said talking for the first time, but not finishing

"It's okay, I get it, so where do you want to go?"

"Could-" she said, playing with her nails "could I just hang at your place tonight, I really can't be alone right now" Ryan thought about this for awhile, whether that would be such a good idea, but with one look at Marissa's face he answered without hesitation

"Of course"

When they got home Ryan and Marissa sat on the bed

"So," he said after a couple minutes of silence "are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just couldn't right then, with everything and…" She trailed off

"You don't need to apologize, just tell me everything you can" Ryan said

"Okay, but please promise me that no matter what, you won't leave and go after him. Promise me that you will stay with me."

"After who- What did he do?" Ryan said looking at Marissa's bruised cheek

"Just promise me" she said cutting him off

"But Marissa-"

"Ryan. Promise." She said sternly

"Yeah, okay I promise."

"Well, I went over to Volchoks after he called, you know saying we needed to talk," Ryan nodded remembering

"_So you're just going to go back to him? After everything he's done to you?" "Well it's pretty obvious I'm not wanted here so yeah I am!"_

"Well, we talked and he told me how he felt so out of place and lost at the prom, like he didn't fit and then he told me" Ryan saw her eyes well up "that I was different, that he couldn't get over me, and that all he knew was that he really liked me. Then he kissed me, and I kissed him back. But then he started taking my jacket off, and tugging at my shirt," Ryan thought about when he saw her at the bus stop, without a jacket "and I told him no, that I still needed to think, but he- he didn't listen" she stopped taking in a shaky breath, letting a tear fall down her cheek. Ryan reached out and brushed it away, prodding her to go on.

"I started to pull away harder, but he's strong, you know? I kept telling him to stop, pushing him away and then- then he hit me" she said, feeling her left cheek where Ryan saw a bruise starting to form.

"It was so much like that night, when you were in Miami," Ryan stiffened "except, I-I couldn't fight him off" Ryan stood up "I'm going to kill him, as if prom wasn't enough" he said, grabbing the keys

"Ryan stop" she said grabbing his arm

"How can you still defend him? He can't get away with what he's done. He's had this coming for too long" he said shaking his head, heading to the car.

"RYAN!" Marissa yelled "You promised," she was shaking "you promised, that you wouldn't leave" she said

"Marissa that was before I found out what he did to you!" Ryan yelled "You can't still hold that promise against me when he-he" but Ryan couldn't bring himself to say it

"Don't stay for him," she said, tears streaming down her face "stay for me" Ryan stopped, and took in a long shaky breath. He put down the keys and slowly walked over and sat back down next to Marissa.

She leaned into Ryan's shoulder, crying harder. Ryan pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Okay, I won't leave." He said sighing. He knew that he would eventually go after Volchok, but not now, Marissa needed him. After what could've been seconds, minutes, hours, even days Ryan looked at Marissa's swollen cheek.

"I'll be right back; you need some ice for that"

Marissa only nodded. When he came back, Marissa was asleep. He leaned in to tuck her in and went to go sleep on the couch when Marissa mumbled, half asleep

"No; stay." Ryan looked at her as she lightly held on to his arms. He sighed and crawled into bed next to her and was soon asleep as well, with her.

_So what did you think? Review Please! I'd love to hear what you think _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Seth's P.O.V

"Okay, I'll meet you at the diner. You know what? I think I'm going to go ask Ryan if he wants to come too, I feel like he never comes anymore." Seth said

"Cohen, he came two days ago. Jeez it's like you can't go without him for more than 12 hours"

"You don't understand our brotherly bond" He said walking over to the pool house

"Okay well, see you soon, bring Ryan if he wants to go" Summer said "Bye"

"Bye" Seth said, hanging up

"Hey Ryan I was wondering if-" but he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence, when he saw Ryan sleeping, with Marissa lying on his chest. Both of them groggily opened their eyes, and Marissa shifted off of Ryan's chest, obviously embarrassed. Ryan rubbed his eyes and sat up

"I was going to see if you wanted to come to the diner with me and Summer…" he said looking back at Marissa who was now fixing her hair, looking down

"Um, I'll let you two…, I'm going to go to the bathroom" Marissa said leaving them

"So… You and Marissa? How'd it happen because I could've sworn you were with Theresa last night" Seth said once Marissa was in the bathroom

"No, it's not like that, long story short Marissa needed help and she couldn't go home" Ryan said

"Yeah, no I would believe that without assumptions and stuff but why did you guys need to sleep in the same bed together for that?" Seth said "Remember, I don't judge, again, all for team Ryan Marissa."

"She went through some intense stuff last night, and she couldn't be alone"

"Yeah, but you did still wake up in each other's arms, which doesn't really happen when her and Summer have sleepovers, well at least I think so…" He said now thinking about this "But the point is, this is more than friends stuff going on" He said

"Well nothing happened" Ryan said brushing it off "and I think she needs me right now, and I need her to keep me from…" and the rest Seth couldn't hear

"from…? Ryan come on buddy, you need to give me more background information here"

"Can't go to the diner with you and Summer this morning, bye Seth" Ryan said, beginning to walk Seth out of the pool house

"Okay Ryan, okay, you keep it bottled up, just know that when you're ready…"

"Yeah okay Seth, goodbye" Ryan said

"And I want to hear about what happened with Theresa last night, she seemed kind of pissed when she was leaving" Seth called over his shoulder

"No one tells me anything anymore" Seth murmured to himself walking back to the kitchen, dialing Summer's number

"Hey, yeah Ryan's not coming…"

Marissa's P.O.V

Marissa walked out still brushing her hands together to dry them off, when she heard Ryan and Seth talking

"_Well nothing happened" Ryan said "and I think she needs me right now," _you have no idea she thought_ "and I need her to keep me from…" _going after Volchok she thought

"_from…? Ryan come on buddy, you need to give me more background information here"_

"_Can't go to the diner with you and Summer this morning, bye Seth" Ryan said, not answering Seth_

"_Okay Ryan, okay, you keep it bottled up, just know that when you're ready-"_

"_Yeah okay Seth, goodbye" Ryan said_

"_And I want to hear about what happened with Theresa last night, she seemed kind of pissed when she was leaving" Seth called over his shoulder _

Theresa. She had completely forgotten that they were hanging out last night. And when she called, Theresa left. Pissed. _God_. She had screwed things up for Ryan and Theresa. Great. Just what Ryan needed, now he was on the edge of throwing everything away to kick Volchoks ass, and things with Theresa were ruined too. She always had to ruin things for Ryan.

"Hey, how are you feeling." Ryan said coming back in

"Did that call last night screw things up with you and Theresa" Marissa said, cutting straight to the point

"What I-" but he stopped "oh. You heard Seth."

"Yeah" She said

"It's not your fault" He said

"Ryan, can you just tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened, you called and I left, and she left too" He said, obviously not going to tell her the full story.

"Yeah okay" Marissa said, dropping it for now

"So do you want some coffee or something? Some breakfast?" Ryan asked her, trying to change the mood

Marissa sighed, and plastered on a fake bright smile "Yeah, sure. Coffee sounds great" Marissa said, following Ryan to the kitchen.

_At the Diner_

Summer's P.O.V

Summer sat at the booth looking at the Menu.

"Can I get you anything to start?" The waitress said

"Um, yeah could I get a two coffees, I'm waiting for my boyfriend" she said

"Sure coming right up" The waitress said, scribbling something down, and walking away

"Hey Summer, sorry I am late I went to go ask Ryan if he wanted to come and you will not believe what I saw-" Seth said planting a kiss on her cheek

"Wait, Cohen, think. Do I want to know what you are about to tell me or is this a guy thing you should just keep between you and Ryan?" Summer said

"You will want to know this, for sure" Seth said smiling "I walked in and found Ryan asleep, with Marissa basically in his arms. Well, lying on his chest"

"You mean Ryan and Marissa are…?"

"I have no idea, I asked Ryan, or well, accused and he said nothing happened" Seth said, shrugging

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Summer raised her eyebrows

"Well, he said that last night Marissa needed help and she couldn't be alone or go home so she spent the night,.." He paused "and what's weird, is that he was hanging out with Theresa last night, and last I saw her she was leaving, pissed."

"Oh my god, I hope Coop is okay!" Summer said

"Well he said that he couldn't come, that Marissa needed him and he needed her to stop him from something" Seth said "I couldn't hear him"

"Well I'm guessing, Theresa got mad that Ryan would choose saving Marissa over her, so that's why she's mad. And, I'm guessing whatever happened to Marissa makes Ryan want to hurt someone or do something bad and she's the only thing stopping him" Summer finished smiling

"How do you know these things?"

"We've known Atwood and Coop forever, I'm surprised you didn't come up with this" Summer said rolling her eyes "I'm going to call Coop later to see what's up"

"Yeah, I'm going to try to get more out of Ryan, I will let you know what happens" Seth said planting another kiss on her forehead, getting up to leave

"Hey! What about breakfast?" Summer yelled

"No time!" Seth yelled over his shoulder, leaving the diner

Summer sighed "Check!"

Ryan's P.O.V

"I think I need to get home" Marissa said, finishing off her coffee. "Thanks for everything you've done, I'm sorry if I was too much or something-"

"You weren't a problem at all" Ryan said, Marissa smiled

"Yeah, but I need to get home, shower, change, clean up, let my mom know I'm okay, talk to summer"

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked "I mean Summer? Or your mom?"

"I, I don't know about my mom, she already hates him she will probably call the cops or something" she said shaking her head "I just don't want to deal with that right now, but I think I will tell Summer… Eventually"

"okay well, if you need something, anything, just call or come over or something, I will probably just be here today" Ryan said

Marissa looked down biting back a smile "Okay, thanks, you were really there for me. Even after the way I…was to you." She shook her head "thanks" she said, hugging him.

"See you," she said smiling " probably sooner than you think"

"Bye" Ryan said, waving. Once she was walking away, he turned to put the dishes away. He thought of everything Seth said

"_Yeah, but you did still wake up in each other's arms" _that had always been an…issue with sleeping with Marissa, if they were or weren't together_"…the point is, this is more than friends stuff going on" _Whatever what was happening with him and Marissa, he was getting in too deep to back out now. He was back in Marissa's life again, and she was all over his mind again. He had to be careful this time, to keep him and Marissa friends as long as possible, although he knew it couldn't last forever. They would either get together, or be worse off than when they started. Ryan sighed and sat on the couch and thought of everything that had happened last night.

_It was so much like that night when you were in Miami_

He shivered, just thinking about it. Had he not been in Miami that night, Trey never would have gotten stoned and… Ryan wouldn't have gone to Trey's; Marissa wouldn't have had to save his life. She wouldn't have been expelled, and met Johnny. She wouldn't have gone through everything and met Volchok and Volchok wouldn't have been able to… He sighed. It all started with him, every time. It was always his fault.

Ryan stood up, and walked over to grab the car keys. Volchok wasn't going to get away with this. No one could stop him, or get between them. He swung the door open but was blocked by a tall, skinny boy

"Hey man, I was just getting back from-where are you going?" Seth said looking at the car keys, then at Ryan's face

"He can't get away with this" Ryan said shaking his head "he can't, he won't. Not this time"

"Whoa man, what are you talking about? Dude does this have to do with what happened to Marissa?" Seth said now shutting the door behind him so Ryan couldn't get by. "you can tell me Ryan. We are practically brothers."

"Volchok, he tried to force himself on her" he said still clutching the keys "and then he hit her, that's why she needed me last night" he said shaking his head

"Well did he actually…?" Seth said slowly

Ryan didn't say anything

"Well, what about Marissa? I mean is she okay?" Seth said, trying to distract Ryan

"Look Seth, I can't talk right now, I have some business to take care of so if you could just move I can go"

"Yeah, because last time that worked out so well" Seth said sarcastically

"Seth, sarcasm isn't going to make anything better"

"and you think going after Volchok will?" Seth said, still not moving "Plus, I wasn't being sarcastic. Well I was, but it's true. Last time, it nearly cost you your life and what it did to Marissa… You know she will find out eventually, if nothing bad happens to you before."

"What, so I am supposed to just leave him, after what he did to Marissa?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that we can do something else. I don't know, maybe pull a Julie Cooper, call the cops?" He said

"No, we can't put Marissa through that right now, she can't answer the questions"

"Okay, well if you can't put Marissa through _that_, then you really can't put her through what you were about to do" Seth said, putting his hand out for the keys, as Ryan hesitantly put the keys in his hands, slowly walking away, back to the pool house.

"Okay, we'll talk later" Seth said half waving


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**So I don't think that anyone is still reading this…. But It's probably pretty evident that I'm stuck/not going to continue**

**Maybe in the late late lateee future I would continue but I can't as of now… so if anyone wants to "adopt" this fanfic it's available, message me or something…. I have a start of chapter six with little notes on what I might want to happen, don't know if anyone wants me to post that or not (or if anyone cares at all…)**

**Thank you so much for reviews Writers block…sucks…. **


End file.
